lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Stranger in a Strange Land
Sinopse Flashback Jack sai de uma cabana na praia em Phuket, Tailândia, admira a paisagem e é saudado por um garoto tailandês, cuja única frase em inglês parece ser "Doutor Jack quer refrigerante?". Jack compra um refrigerante e lhe dá uma gorjeta. Ele então senta na areia e abre um kit com uma pipa mas se atrapalha ao tentar montá-la. Uma mulher tailandesa que estava na praia se diverte com a situação e ajuda-o a montar a pipa e colocá-la no ar.Ela apresentou-se como Achara. Depois, Jack e Achara vão comer juntos no restaurante de seu irmão Chet, que serve a comida, chamando Jack de "muito corajoso". Ela pergunta a Jack o porque dele não saber como fazer uma pipa voar e ele começa a contar a ela sobre sua infância e que seu pai, mas ela o interrompeu, dizendo que algumas coisas são pessoais. Ela o perguntou se estava em Phuket para encontrar a si mesmo. Eles são interrompidos por um homem tailandês que dá a Achara um grosso envelope, no qual ela guarda em sua bolsa, após trocarem uma saudação Hindú "namaste" e esclarece dizendo a ele que aquilo era apenas um "dom". Enquanto Jack está dormindo, Achara entra em seu quarto, despe-se e deita em sua cama para acordá-lo. Ela diz que tinha ido nadar no oceano e Jack comenta que ela estava 'lavando o dia que teve'. Ela pergunta se ele tinha alguma pergunta para fazer a ela e ele diz que gostaria de saber mais sobre ela, pois já se passava de um mês que ela ia e vinha. Ela disse que algumas coisas ele nunca iria entender. Então eles rolaram para o chão se beijando e ela sugeriu que ele parasse de perguntar e tentassem se divertir. Jack segue Achara e descobre ela no que parece ser um estúdio de tatuagens privado. Ela diz que ali era o local de trabalho dela e ele não deveria estar ali. Ela disse que não era uma tatuadora, que seu dom era poder ver o que as pessoas são e a tatuagem define e marcam seus clientes com suas visões. Jack exige saber o que ela vê sobre ele, mas ela protesta, alegando não ser permitido usar seu dom em estrangeiros. Ele insiste e ela revela que ele é um líder e um grande homem, mas que isso o faria solitário, assustado e irritado. Jack pede a ela que tatue ele, mas ela o alerta que isso trará 'consequências'. No dia seguinte, Jack sai de sua cabana, mas o menino tailandês foge dele. Chet e um grupo de homens aproximam-se de Jack, descobre sua tatuagem e batem nele até ele cair no chão. Chet ordena ele a deixar a praia e o país. Ele cospe em Jack e o grupo vai embora com Achara, que sai chorando. Na ilha da Hidra Tom entra no aquário com ordem de mover Jack, mas Jack acusa-o de usar um eufemismo para sua execução. Tom pergunta a ele que tipo de pessoas ele acha que os Outros são e Jack lista vários crimes. Tom pergunta a se Jack gostaria de algumas pedras para sua "casa de vidro" e sugere que ele coopere. Jack é algemado e levado por Tom e dois Outros. Quando ele passa, Juliet é trazida ao aquário, com suas mãos também presas, por Isabel e mais dois Outros. Quando eles passam, Juliet tenta chamar a atenção de Jack. Juliet encara Jack de sua cela com o consentimento de Isabel e Tom. Tom leva o almoço para Jack na jaula do urso e ele diz q Juliet assava para ele. Ele também pergunta quem era a misteriosa mulher e Tom refere-se a ela como "xerife". Jack pergunta porque Juliet tinha sido levada a sua cela e Tom diz a ele que ela está com problemas. Tom diz a ele que não quer ter nenhum problema e Jack diz que sabe sobre as câmeras. Tom tenta perguntar a ele sobre sua motivação por salvar Sawyer e Kate mas Jack termina a conversa. Juliet é escoltada até a jaula de Jack e então pede sua ajuda, pois infeccionou os pontos nas costas de Ben. Ele pergunta se ela gostaria de ajudar o Ben somente pelo fato dela sair da ilha e ela revela que ela está apenas fazendo isso por estar com problemas por ter matado alguém. Jack recusa-se a ajudar ambos. Durante a noite, Isabel aproxima de Jack e fala em Chinês, explicando que ela havia lido os ideogramas na tatuagem do Jack. Ela pergunta se ele sabe qual o significado, pois o chinês era muito difícil de se traduzir, e ele insiste que ele sabe. Ela leva-o para uma sala na Hidra para fazer-lhe algumas perguntas. Eles passam por Alex e Isabel diz doce porém firmemente que ela deveria visitar seu pai. Isabel encara Jack enquanto Tom e Juliet estão obbservando. Ela pergunta se Juliet pediu a Jack para matar Ben, Jack nega, dizendo que ele fez isso para ganhar vantagem. Isabem pergunta a ele porque ele está mentindo e ele pede para retornar à sua jaula. Jack acorda na manhã com um grupo de pessoas observando-o. Uma mulher se aproxima e ele a reconhece como sendo a aeromoça do vôo 815, Cindy. Ele pergunta porque ela está lá com eles e ela diz que "não é tão simples" e que eles estão lá para "assistir". Uma jovem garota chamada Emma, na qual Jack desconhece pois estava sentada na parte de trás do avião, aproxima-se e pede para Cindy perguntar a ele como está Ana-Lucia. Jack, com raiva, fala para Cindy ir assistir o que eles vieram assistir. Ela e os outros vão embora, inclusive Zack, um jovem garoto que é irmão de Emma, e que carrega em suas mãos um ursinho de pelúcia de Emma. Alex quebra a câmera que vigia a jaula de Jack e pergunta a ele o porque dele ter ajudado Ben após tudo que ele fez a eles. Jack exige saber o que está acontecendo com Juliet. Alex explica que eles estão lendo o veredito de Juliet. Explica também que eles são rigorosos em relação a matar um deles, dizendo ali ser "olho por olho". Ela revela que Juliet havia matado Danny para ajudar os amigos de Jack a fugirem. Jack diz que ele ajudaria Ben porque ele disse que o faria. Ele pergunta se Ben ainda está no comando. Alex responde que sim e Jack diz a ela para tirá-lo da jaula. Jack corre para dentro da sala de operações da Hidra e alerta ao outro que está na sala que ele não irá cuidar de Ben corretamente. O ferimento de Ben está seriamente infeccionado e é possível que ele não volte a andar. Jack diz que ele está impressionado por eles não terem um bom cirurgião e Ben diz que eles tinham - Ethan. Jack barganha com Ben, oferecendo a ele um tratamento adequado em troca dele comutar a sentença de morte de Juliet. Ben o alerta que Juliet não se importava com ele, pois ela ainda era "um de nós". Mas Jack questiona novamente se eles têm um acordo e então Ben prepara-se para escrever suas ordens. Jack e Alex correm em direção da sala de deliberação onde um grupo de Outros estão dando o veredito de Juliet. Tom agarra Jack mas Isabel pede para ele parar e pega as ordens de Ben das mãos de Alex. Ben havia comutado a sentença de Juliet, alegando que "as regras não se aplicavam" mas que ela deveria ser marcada. Juliet leva a Jack um sanduíche assado com palitos de dente em sua jaula. Ele pede a ela para ver sua marca e ela revela a marca com um pequeno círculo e oito linhas radiais na parte de baixo. Ele pede a ela que traga uma babosa (aloe vera) e aplica a planta em suas costas. Ela pergunta o porque de Jack estar ajudando-a. Ele diz que só queria garantir que Ben cumprisse sua palavra. Ela perguntou como e Jack respondeu "juntos". Juliet informa a ele que eles irão vir buscá-lo em breve, pois os amigos de Jack agora sabiam sobre aquela ilha e poderiam vir buscá-lo. Jack pergunta para onde eles vão e ela diz que é para onde o Ben chama de casa. Os Outros reunem-se ao redor de um barco na praia e Isabel diz a Jack que sua tatuagem diz que "ele caminha entre nós, mas ele não é um dos nossos". Jack confirma que diz isso, mas não é o que realmente significa. Jack, Ben e dois outros remam em direção a um grande barco. Mais tarde, Alex olha triste para o mesmo céu estrelado que Karl está contemplando de seu acampamento na A Ilha. Juliet olha para Jack enquanto eles e os Outros viajam no grande barco durante a noite. Na ilha principal Sawyer canta enquanto ele e Kate remam de volta para ilha principal em uma canoa com Karl inconsciente. Kate tenta convercer Sawyer a voltar e resgatar Jack mas Sawyer diz que é muito perigoso e o Karl, semi lúcido, concorda que os Outros irão matá-los. Karl termina com uma frase da Sala 23 e cai no sono. Sawyer e Kate continua a discussão na canoa, Sawyer está remando para a parte mais próxima da praia, mas Kate quer que remem margeando a ilha para chegar logo no acampamento principal e pedir ajuda para Locke e Sayid. Sawyer diz que eles estarão perdidos, pois não tem comida nem água e terão problemas em navegar pela escuridão da noite. Enquanto estão ao lado de uma fogueira, Sawyer oferece a Kate uma fruta e ela recusa. Karl diz que eles não deveriam brigar, pois eles têm sorte de estarem vivos. Kate pergunta a Karl sobre os Outros. Ele revelam que eles vivem na ilha principal e somente trabalham em "projetos" na ilha menor. Como as crianças que foram raptadas, nós "damos uma vida melhor à elas". Kate questiona "melhor que o que?" "Melhor que a sua", responde Karl. Ele diz que não haverá lua esta noite e que quando ele e Alex eram mais novos, eles iam para seu quintao e ficavam dando nomes as constelações. Ele aponta para uma direção no céu e diz que ali irá aparecer a 'Ursa Theodorus' ('O Ursinho'). Sawyer irônicamente observa, "Ora, não é lindo?" Kate acorda e balança Sawyer para acordá-lo, alertando que Karl havia ido embora. Mas eles ouvem Karl chorando nas proximidades e Saywer diz que ele iria conversar com ele: "Garotos somente." Saywer dá um soco no ombro de Karl para tentar animar o 'cowboy'. Ele chama-o de Bobby (Familia Sol Lá Sí Dó) mas Karl não têm essa referência cultural. Sawyer o conforta e sugere que ele volte para Alex mas Karl diz que eles irão matá-lo. Sawyer sugere que por uma garota no qual "dão nomes as estrelas", ele deveria ir. Kate argumenta com Sawyer sobre ele deixar Karl ir. Ela qeuixa-se sobre ele ordenar ela a seguí-lo. Sawyer diz a ela que está com raiva por estar se sentindo culpada, não por deixar Jack, mas por ter feito sexo com Sawyer. Ele diz que ela somente fez isso por saber que ele era um homem morto. Kate ficou muda, olhando ofendida. Eles então prosseguem caminhando. Mais tarde a noite, Sawyer olha triste para Kate enquanto eles fazem o caminho de volta para o acampamento principal; em algum lugar da ilha, Karl está sentando diante uma fogueira e olhando para as estrelas. Curiosidades * Jack's tattoo does not literally translate to "He walks among us, but he is not one of us." as Isabel explains. It is taken from a poem by Chairman , and translates correctly in Chinese to "Eagles on high, cleaving space." *Karl repete a frase ouvida na sala de video room 23: "God loves you as he loved Jacob" "Deus te ama como amou Jacob" *There are several references to the stars, with Karl and Alex's constellations, Juliet's star brand, and the stars on Jack's tattoo. James Huang is an actor with a third degree black belt in Taekwondo and was cast in the role of Chet. His gang consisted of professional Hawaii stuntmen for the climactic fight scene with Jack on the beach. The production offered Huang a fight double for the scene, but Huang, who has much experience fighting on screen, opted to do his own fight with Matthew Fox. Referências Culturais *The title of the episode, "Stranger in a Strange Land" may refer to: ** The name of a book written by Robert Heinlein: Stranger in a Strange Land. **Any of three Stranger in a Strange Land songs by that title: one by , one by , and one by . **Exodus 2:22. The verse is "And she bare him a son, and he called his name Gershom: for he said, I have been a stranger in a strange land." *Other biblical references include "an eye for an eye" and "God loves you like he loved Jacob" *Juliet's Mark could be a reference to the Mark of Cain, from the story of Cain and Abel. Genesis 4:15 - "And the LORD set a mark upon Cain, lest any finding him should kill him." *Sawyer sings "Show Me The Way To Go Home" on the outrigger canoe just as the crew of the Orca sang in the film Jaws. *Sawyer calls Karl "Bobby" as in Bobby Brady of The Brady Bunch. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio Stranger in a Strange Land